


重返榮耀之願

by JinnySeesaw



Series: 重返榮耀之願 [1]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Altador Cup - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnySeesaw/pseuds/JinnySeesaw
Summary: 賽事已經結束了，阿塔都盃也劃下了尾聲，雷頓維克斯再度獨自一人站在空曠無人的球場上。但這一次，譚哲克赦葉已經可以稍微理解他的心情。「我的眼前所看到的，就像是從長年處於瀰漫迷霧與黑暗之中的達瑞岡的天空中，劃出一道如絲的曙光。」
Relationships: Tandrak Shaye/Layton Vickles
Series: 重返榮耀之願 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628038





	重返榮耀之願

2009年第四屆阿塔都盃的第一戰，讓許多達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的球迷傷透了心。

『達瑞岡 v.s. 科硫墩，首戰失利！往年王者雄風已不再？』諸如此類的新聞標題被放大印刷在各家報紙上，不論是現場觀看比賽的球迷，還是事後聽聞消息的粉絲，不禁紛紛掩面落淚，負責歡呼吶喊的啦啦隊也因這次的失敗士氣低迷。「為什麼會這樣？」「達瑞岡到底怎麼了？」的質疑聲音也不斷在眾人的口語間擴散。

夕陽的餘暉映照著空盪的阿塔都大劇場，觀眾早已散去，科硫墩的球員也已回去開慶功宴，僅留達瑞岡的球員在球場上，開賽後檢討的會議。達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的隊長：雷頓維克斯站了出來，這名達瑞岡西嘶吐露著細長的蛇舌，神情嚴肅地說道：「這還只是第一戰，但現在的我們已經沒有時間和本錢在那邊沮喪了。」

他停頓了一下，銳利的眼神環顧在場所有隊員，「這一個月每一天都是戰爭，『贏』，是我們唯一的目標。不管對手是誰，全力以赴是我們的責任與義務。」

「今天，比賽中各種小疏忽造成我們的失敗；明天，我們將和馬里戴爾對戰，陣型就照先前的指示實行，並且再也不允許任何失誤。明白的話，今天就先就此解散。」

「是！」眾人齊聲應答。

晚風颯颯略帶涼意，但吹不熄眼前人們心中燃燒的鬥志。明天，他們將要重振旗鼓，重新出發。

會議結束之後，托莫弗恩和瑞沙考利非一直在討論晚上要去哪間酒吧喝點小酒，而就在大家都在收拾行李準備回去休息以應付明天的賽事之時，左後衛的凱普波尼菲注意到維克斯隊長仍獨自一人站在球場上，細心的她忍不住出聲詢問：「隊長？」

雷頓維克斯並沒有回頭，還是繼續望著空蕩蕩的球場。

「你們先回去吧，我想留在這裡吹一下風。」帶有西嘶特有的沙啞嗓音回應道，其中卻隱含著拒絕之意。

「可是－－」擔心維克斯的凱普本想繼續說些什麼，站在一旁的譚哲克赦葉反而向前拍了拍凱普的肩膀，小聲地對她說：「沒關係，你們先回去吧，我來等隊長就可以了。」

凱普的目光打量著赦葉，思考著他的提議，心想應該沒什麼問題，便回答：「知道了。」然後轉身向隊長鞠躬，「那麼隊長，我們就先回去了，也請隊長早點回去休息。」然後跟著其他人一起離開阿塔都大劇院。

等到其他人都走遠之後，雷頓維克斯才再次出聲。

「譚哲克，你還在這裡做什麼？」

「等你呀，維克斯。」赦葉倚靠在石柱旁，似笑非笑地看著維克斯。

聽到赦葉輕浮的回答，維克斯皺了一下眉頭。

「記得該有的禮節，稱呼要加上『隊長』兩字。」他糾正道。

「有什麼關係？反正現在又沒其他人。」赦葉一臉無所謂似的聳聳肩。維克斯看他這副樣子，也不想再多說什麼。

「倒是你－－比賽結束了卻還一個人站在球場上，無視隊友的擔心，是在想些什麼？」

譚哲克赦葉，這名傑樂身為達瑞岡空中堡壘隊的右前鋒，也是隊長雷頓維克斯的左右手。出自於關心與好奇，他想知道自己所尊敬的隊長，在球場上看到的究竟是怎樣的光景。

「達瑞岡……拿到阿塔都盃的冠軍是前年的事，對吧？」但維克斯沒有回答赦葉的問題，反而丟回另一個問題給他。

「嗯，是啊。」

「然而去年，我們卻輸得一塌糊塗，從冠軍寶座跌落到連邊都沾不上地步，上頭也對我們的表現頗有微詞，甚至有意把球隊改組，這你也知道吧？」

「是的，我知道這件事。」赦葉回想起當時的情景－－

那時他剛好路過球隊辦公室，聽到裡頭傳出爭執聲，因為好奇心作祟而稍微佇耳偷聽了一下。似乎是維克斯和球隊經理人正爭吵著。

「我絕對不允許球隊改組和更換隊員！隊員彼此的團隊合作和默契哪能說換就換？」就算是隔著厚重的門板，也能聽到維克斯憤怒的嘶吼。

「維克斯，你冷靜點……這也是不得已的事呀，達瑞岡曾身為冠軍隊伍，攻擊防守陣型和打法早已被人研究透徹，甚至對你們球員的弱點也瞭若指掌，這樣輸下去實在是太危險了……」

話說到一半，空氣彷彿突然凝結似的，讓經理不由自主的閉上嘴，猛冒冷汗。

「你說誰會輸？」充滿殺氣的冷酷嗓音，正質問著球隊經理人。

「經理，你還不如明白的說：為了刺激票房以賺取廠商的贊助和球迷的荷包，才要換新血來吸引目光。」

「但是，我相信現在的隊友，一定能為達瑞岡帶來勝利！」

譚哲克赦葉實在沒想到平日冷靜而嚴肅的隊長，會對球隊經理說出這麼衝的話。雖然隔著門板和牆壁，看不到裡面的人，但他可以想像經理的表情，一定是一陣青一陣紅，想辯解卻又找不到能下的台階。

同時，維克斯的這番話也讓赦葉的心中湧起一股激盪。

「如果你沒別的事的話，那麼就到此為止。」維克斯下了逐客令。

「等等！我的話還沒說完－－」

赦葉的腦中才剛浮現「糟了！」的念頭，門卻比他的行動早一步打開。

「譚哲克？」

赦葉抬頭一看，眼前的是訝異的維克斯和滿臉驚恐的球隊經理。正當赦葉想說些什麼來為自己辯白，維克斯卻開口了：

「譚哲克，這裡沒你的事。你什麼都沒看到也沒聽到，安靜地給我離開。」

見到維克斯那警告意味濃厚的眼神，赦葉也瞭解了隊長話中的含意：不准聲張、迅速離開。於是他向雷頓維克斯微微點頭，簡短的說：「遵命，隊長。」

「等一下！就這樣放他回去的話－－」

「他什麼也沒看到，不是嗎？」

球隊經理因為突然出現的第三者干涉而慌了手腳，本想阻止譚哲克赦葉，但維克斯卻攔住了他。他自覺事態不妙，思索了一會後，拿出手帕擦了擦汗，然後轉身狠瞪著維克斯和赦葉說道：

「算了，那就再給你們一次機會，要是這次還是無法取得優勝的話，那你們就得聽從上面的指示！」說完後便氣沖沖的離開了。

「所以，我們已經沒有後路了。」維克斯幽幽說著。

回想至此，赦葉對維克斯有了更深一層的認識與敬佩。球場上的雷頓維克斯，其打球的英姿是如此意氣風發且縱橫全場的；而在隊友眼中，他是個不苟言笑也作風嚴厲的隊長，但卻不會因為過去加諸在他身上的種種光環而自滿，一直以來都是嚴格地訓練自己和球隊。不過也因此許多悠遊球的新人撐不過這樣的魔鬼訓練，紛紛逃離或辭退球隊；而留下來的，幾乎也成了達瑞岡悠遊球隊的固定班底，例如瑞沙考利非，在熬過了如地獄般的訓練之後，終於成為達瑞岡的一線守門員，並且從阿塔都盃II到現在仍在球門前大展身手。

而他譚哲克赦葉，也是歷經三年的悠遊球戰役，正要邁向第四年。但在這三年中，他瞭解到球場的局勢猶如戰場般變幻莫測－－他們從第一屆的四強、第二屆的冠軍，到了第三屆卻狠狠跌落到第七位，而第四屆才第一場比賽就嚐到了敗績。評論家與預測家認為達瑞岡這一屆的表現「絲毫不見起色」，但赦葉並不在乎那些外在的評論。

「對我來說，最重要的不是達瑞岡的勝利，而是維克斯你的勝利。」赦葉回應。

「因此，我會盡我的全力來輔佐，讓你拿到最佳射手……」

啪！的一聲，一個巴掌打斷了赦葉的話，火紅的四爪印子落在他的臉上，臉頰也稍微被爪子劃破，流出些許的血絲。

「如果你是這樣沒志氣，也沒骨氣靠自己獲得分數，那就立刻給我離開球隊！」維克斯厲聲喝道。

這令赦葉感到吃驚，他沒想到那番話會換來一個火辣辣的巴掌，以及讓維克斯如此生氣。

「對不起……隊長。」一改先前輕浮的態度，赦葉鄭重的低頭道歉。可是另一方面，有些心情他還是想傳達給維克斯知道：「但不管怎樣，那些都是我的真心話。即使要我離開球隊，我的願望至始至終也只有那麼一個……」

維克斯看著赦葉，銳利的眼神彷彿看透了赦葉的想法，「譚哲克，有件事你必須瞭解：」

「沒有達瑞岡的勝利，就算我拿到最佳射手，也只會是個笑話。」

維克斯淡淡的說著，但這句話卻給赦葉一道如同那火熱巴掌的強力悶擊。此時，他才驚覺現實的「結果論」是如此殘酷，而自己所思考的是如此短淺欠周詳。

同時，一種無法遏止的澎湃情感在他的內心發出了警訊，也促使他在心底暗下了一個決定。

赦葉單腳屈膝，跪在維克斯跟前，一手平放於胸前心臟位置，低頭宣誓他的忠誠：

「我知道了……那麼，一切就遵從隊長的意思吧。」

**《終話：譚哲克赦葉的獨白》**

歷經連日來的苦戰，即使用盡全力浴血奮戰，勝利與榮耀卻離我們越來越遙遠，球迷不滿的聲浪也日益升高。可想而知，隊長所承受各方指責批評的壓力，不是我們所能比擬的。

『這一次比賽有很大的不同，我們就像在重新學習如何享受整個比賽。紀年9獲勝後，我們背負著再次奪標的沉重壓力。這種壓力確實對我們很不利。』

「重新學習如何享受比賽嗎？」看著幾天前的阿塔都盃新聞訪問，雖然心中五味雜陳，但我還是不禁苦笑了出來。就算是新聞記者，也不會知道維克斯是背負著多麼大的重擔在保護隊友，更不會知道他與上頭長官之間的糾紛與談判。但其實我們打從心底希望能夠大家一起承擔，而不是隊長獨自一人背負。

雙循環賽首戰科硫墩，最後一天賽程仍是回到同樣的球場，對戰同樣的隊伍。即使幾乎已經與四強無緣，但我們仍要打到最後一刻。因為，我們是達瑞岡空中堡壘隊。

＊ ＊ ＊

賽事已經結束了，阿塔都盃也劃下了尾聲，雷頓維克斯再度獨自一人站在空曠無人的球場上。但這一次，我想，我已經可以稍微理解他的心情。

「我的眼前所看到的，就像是從長年處於瀰漫迷霧與黑暗之中的達瑞岡的天空中，劃出一道如絲的曙光。」

即使那條如絲的道路是如此易斷難行，但我的願望仍然不變：就是輔佐雷頓維克斯，以及達瑞岡空中堡壘隊，讓他得以重返榮耀的勝利之路。

【完】


End file.
